Busted
by The Sushi Slayer
Summary: .::AU:: Inuyasha's a much feared robber accused of murder. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga are cops. Sesshoumaru's a highly unpredictable chief. And the world is still in tact? Amazing... (IK, SM)
1. The Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I could say that I owned Inuyasha, but I don't know how many people would believe me... So, I'll just say I don't own Inuyasha and save the world from confusion that would lead to mass destruction.

AN: I know I should probably be working on finishing my other fics instead of starting this one, but I felt like putting a new one up. So bear with me here. I promise I'll pick up my other fics very soon. Thank you.

Extended summary: This is just a short (hopefully) little fic that I decided to write because... well, because I felt like it. It's set in modern times, but I'm going to keep some of the past in with it, such as Miroku's religion, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Kagome's weapon of choice. And just for kicks, the demons will remain demons. Inuyasha is a much feared robber who has been accused of murder, when he is actually innocent. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are all high ranking police officers, Kouga is a low ranking police officer, and Sesshoumaru is the extremely unpredictable chief. Shippou is an orphaned kit that Kagome has convinced Sesshoumaru to let him hang around, and Rin is still Sesshoumaru's adoptive daughter.

::---::

Busted!

Chapter 1

The Beginning (I know, I know, really cheesy title...)

.

.

.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as he fled from the three highest ranking police officers in the area. He'd run from them before- nearly every night it seemed. Inuyasha was a very experienced and feared burglar, and although he usually stuck with banks and fancy hotels, tonight he decided to get some nice grub for a change. He shoved the rest of the stolen sticky-bun into his mouth and picked up his pace, mumbling curses around the half chewed biscuit.

"Shit! Those damned police," he said as he jumped onto the nearest building and took to the rooftops. He skidded to a halt and shielded his eyes with his arm as a flood of blinding light smothered him.

He looked up to see an officer, obviously female, dangling out of a helicopter with a huge boomerang strapped to her back. He couldn't see much, as it was still early morning and still dark. She held a megaphone up to her mouth and yelled into it, nearly blowing Inuyasha away.

"Hey you! In the name of the law, stop! And... yadda yadda yadda... I never learned the speech, sorry to disappoint you. Just stay right there and I won't have to hurt you!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

A very winded Inuyasha looked up at her with a flat look. "First time on the job?"

Sango huffed. "Just who does this guy think he is, insulting a cop?" she muttered under her breath.

"No, thank you very much! I'm one of the three highest ranking cops in the whole of Tokyo! Now shut up, drop to the ground, and put your hands out in front of you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha smirked. "Heh. If she thinks she can outsmart me, she's terribly mistaken. All three of them are just petty humans," he said to himself. He started to slowly back away, intent on confusing them by running in the opposite direction and then turning sharply, continuing in the same direction he was headed earlier. His plans were ruined, though, when he turned around. His face was about two yards away from a loaded bow, held by another female officer.

"Think you'll get away this easily, do you? Not while I'm around, pal!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow, now aimed for his right thigh.

Inuyasha cursed as he expertly dodged the arrow, but she was too close and the arrow skimmed against the skin.

Sango had long since jumped from her perch in the air and was yelling at Miroku to veer him off if he decided to run that way. Miroku, however, was occupied on something else... the tasty doughnuts Inuyasha had accidentally dropped on his escape run.

Miroku brought the doughnut to his lips, intending to savor every last chocolate-y bite. He was most confused as a blur swept by him and he chomped down on nothing but air.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder while eating the round pastry. "Thanks a lot, pal!"

Sango glared daggers at the very baffled Miroku.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked.

Kagome clapped a hand to her forehead. "Why me...?"

.

.

.

Inuyasha licked his fingers clean of the sugary glaze and stood up. Or, tried to stand up. He cringed and looked down at the wound the arrow had made. It was a bloody mess, and it hurt like hell. Inuyasha winced at the searing pain. That had definitely not been an ordinary arrow.

.

.

.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all walked into the station, bickering.

"You just had to go and mess up again, didn't you, Miroku?" Kagome said, storming past the front desk.

"And for a doughnut, too! First off, that is completely unacceptable- you were on your job! Secondly, that was good evidence! Third, that's completely disgusting- it was picked up by a thief and we don't know where he's been, then thrown on the ground! Baka!" Sango scolded.

"But I didn't even get to eat it!" Miroku protested.

"That's besides the point!" Sango hissed, on the brink of insanity.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru walked in. "Alright, break it up, people. Break it up. What happened this time?" he asked wearily.

Kagome scowled and glared at Miroku, causing him to hold up his hands in mock defense.

"Well, Chief... we sorta caught him, but then he got away," Sango tried to explain.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sort of caught him'?"

Sango shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Well, we had him under the search light, but then Miroku was too distracted with his doughnut-" she said, looking over at the sheepish officer. "And he got away," she said.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Well, just make sure you do better next time," he said, and walked off to his office.

Sango blinked. "He's rather... calm... today," she commented.

Kagome and Miroku nodded their agreements.

"Yeah, wonder what's got him all zen and stuff," Kagome said.

Shippou toddled in sleepily, rubbing his eye with his little fist and holding a small cup in the other. "Sassa-sama? May I have a cup of water?" he asked the receptionist. He saw Kagome standing in the middle of the room and immediately forgot his sleepiness and thirst. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, and jumped into her arms. "I missed you."

Kagome smiled tenderly down at the little fox kit. "I missed you, too, Shippou." She thought back to the time when she met the little kit. It had been about six months ago...

__

::Flashback::

Kagome had been on duty for fifteen hours straight, with no sleep and only a couple of bananas as snacks. She was stationed in her car by one of the problem areas in the outskirts of town. She started dosing off when she was paged.

She picked up the receiver. "Higurashi here."

She had to hold the little black box away from her ear as Kouga, a wolf demon of low stature, yelled frantically into the remote. "There's been a murder over on Fifth Avenue! Sesshoumaru says to check it out quick! He's sending Sango and Miroku over right away!"

"I'm on it," Kagome said, and revved up her engine.

.

.

.

When Kagome arrived at the crime, she jumped out of her squad car and loaded her bow. She silently crept up to the house and kicked the door open. She gasped at the sight. She had seen her share of bloody gore, but this topped it all. Two adults were hanging from the ceiling fan by what seemed like their intestines. And if that wasn't bad enough, a small fox kit was sitting Indian style in the middle of the room, looking up at them in awe, like he expected them to jump down any minute and hold him in a tight embrace.

That's what broke her. If he had been crying, it might not have been half bad, but the innocence... He looked as if he truly believed they would spring back to life at any moment.

"Oh... my... gods..." Kagome murmured. She walked up to the little cub, being careful not to scare him. "H- hey..."

The tiny kitsune slowly turned around and pointed to the two lifeless corpses. "My mommy and daddy are dead," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened. She kneeled beside the fox boy and gathered him close. "It's ok... It'll be ok..." she murmured in his ear, to comfort herself as much as the orphaned kit.

Sango and Miroku chose that time to show up. Sango saw the horrendous sight before Miroku, and had to be stabilized by him as she was swaying slightly and feeling nautious.

Miroku stepped over to the broken miko and the kit, still holding Sango. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. Kouga can take it from here."

Kagome mutely agreed, and trudged out of the room holding onto the little cub.

.

.

.

She felt better by the time she got to the station. Sesshoumaru was ready and waiting for their arrival. He signaled for Miroku to take care of Sango as he escorted Kagome to his office.

He gently sat her down in one of his comfy chairs, and instead of sitting at his own desk, he sat in the chair across from Kagome. He sat quietly, waiting for an explanation. He had learned from experience not to push officers with questions right after they had gotten back from an exceptionally hard case. He had lost a couple of officers because of mental break down because he had rushed them.

Kagome looked down at the young kitsune, now asleep in her arms. She gently wiped away at the tear stains, then looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. "It was... it was awful..."

Sesshoumaru nodded gently. "I know... I'm sorry I sent you. I should have known..."

Kagome shook her head. "No... it's my fault. If I can't stand a typical crime scene, then I shouldn't be a cop."

"That wasn't a typical crime scene, Higurashi. Why don't you go wash up and rest? Stay here for the night. I don't think it would be safe for you to drive home in your condition. I'll take care of the pup. We'll figure out where to place him tomorrow."

Kagome's head snapped up. "You're not going to send him to an orphanage, are you?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "I have no other choice..."

"Let him stay with me. Please? You know how they'll treat him there. Demons aren't given any respect whatsoever. You of all people should know that!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I suppose he could stay with us until he's legally adopted. But don't get too attached to him, Higurashi."

Kagome bowed in thanks and left the room.

__

::End of (VEEERY long) Flashback::

"Kagome? Kagooome? You still alive?"

Miroku's words brought Kagome back to reality. "Huh? What?" Well, almost back...

"You dazed off for awhile there. Your eyes were starting to glaze over."

"Oh, uh... I'm just a little tired, that's all," Kagome said without much conviction.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, but didn't push the subject.

Kagome brightened up. "Hey guys! What do you say we take advantage of Sesshoumaru's good mood and ask him for a break? It's almost seven, and I could use a nice walk in the park."

Sango nodded. "That'd be great. I have a craving for some of that home made ice cream they sell there, too."

Miroku nodded and slid closer to Sango. "Yes, a nice romantic walk in the park..."

Sango blushed and slapped him as he started to put his hands where they did not belong.

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Why don't they just get over their stupid little crushes and tell each other how they feel?" she thought to herself as she walked into Sesshoumaru's office, Shippou still in her arms.

Kagome blinked a few times. Sesshoumaru was sitting at a table and chair much, much too small for him having an imaginary tea party with his adoptive daughter, Rin. "This is one of those times I wish I had an extra camera," Kagome thought.

She leaned against the doorframe. She had to admit, it was cute watching guys play with little kids, completely disregarding their macho' act. "So, Sesshoumaru, having a Kodak moment?"

Sesshoumaru calmly looked up after daintily pouring some water into Rin's cup. "Yes, Higurashi?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

Kagome stood up and ventured into the room a ways, letting Shippou down. "I was just wondering if my friends and I could take a little break. It's been a long time since I've been able to take Shippou somewhere."

Sesshoumaru stood up, careful not to knock the little table over. "Of course. Would you mind taking Rin?"

She looked over at the two children, already playing. "Sure, one more can't hurt anything, can it?" She herded the eager children out of the room.

Shippou pointed to Sango and Miroku. "They're still arguing, Kag."

Rin looked at him, and not wanting to be left out, she pointed her finger too. "They're still arguing, Kag."

Kagome smiled sweetly at the two little kids. "You two stay here for a minute. I'm going to go straighten this out, ok?"

Shippou and Rin nodded, then sat Indian style and watched Kagome walk over to them, as if they were expecting a show.

Kagome shoved their faced apart with her hands. "Hey! We have the break! Now let's go before Sesshoumaru changes his mind."

Sango and Miroku stepped back in embarrassment.

"Ok," they agreed in unison.


	2. Caught

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha has been disclaimed from my possession.

AN: ::Is wearing virtually indestructible cape to ward off evil rotting fruit being hurled through the air:: Don't kill me! I've been trying to write Hiei Cam: The Sequel, but my mind is not willing to cooperate with me. Therefore, I will just be posting whatever I am able to write from here on out until I can keep a steady rhythm to updating HCTS. I am so sorry for the inconvenience.

This story is dedicated to some random cheesy commercial that said Busted!' I saw the commercial, so I decided to write an equally cheesy story, so cheesy in fact, that some people might consider it to be funny.

::---::

Busted!

Chapter 2: Caught

.

.

.

The three police officers sat on a bench, eating their ice cream cones. Shippou and Rin were having a blast in the sandbox, as they had the huge mound of sand to themselves. None of the other children seemed to want to go near the little kitsune. The mothers weren't very pleased, and whispered among themselves and glared at the oblivious cops.

"So, what do you think we should do about this?" Sango asked.

"Bout what?" Miroku asked back absentmindedly while eating his five-tier cone, earning him annoyed looks from his two female comrades.

"About the thief, sweet-tooth," Kagome said flatly.

"Because of your need for anything and everything sugary, he got away. Now we have to catch him before Sesshoumaru gets back to normal."

Sango nodded. "And who knows when that'll be. I'd say we're on pretty unstable ground."

"Why is this being pinned all on me? You had the chance to stop him from running, Kagome. Why don't you blame yourself?" Miroku protested.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know that can backfire at any time, Miroku. That's why we had you stationed where you could get him if it did flop."

"Well, anyway, how do we know that it was the mysterious, dangerous, and all feared thief? We don't even have a profile on him. Besides, I heard that this thief only stole money and jewels, not pastries..."

"He could have just gotten bored, Houshi. Or hungry. You seem to forget your job whenever your stomach starts to growl," Sango pointed out.

Kagome sighed. "How are we ever going to catch this guy if we don't have anything to go on? We don't know his name, what he looks like, how tall he is, or anything. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zero."

"Well, I think I have an idea..." Miroku trailed off.

Sango's eyes widened in semi-mock horror. "Oh, no! Houshi has an idea! Run everybody!" she teased, waving her arms around.

"Hey, I come up with a good plan every now and then," Miroku said.

"Ok, what's your ever so genius plan this time, Miroku," Kagome asked.

"Ok, here's what I was thinking. We could just catch every criminal in Tokyo and Kyoto and interrogate them! One of them will have to be the guy!" Miroku said excitedly. "The citizens of Tokyo go wild at their extremely handsome savior," he said, imitating a news anchor. "Hamamoto Miroku, the brave, dazzling, and very single officer, has caught the infamous thief! For his troubles, he will experience a full week at Shibasaki Springs, where he will be surrounded and pampered by thirty beautiful women day and night! Thank you for your bravery, Officer Hamamoto." Miroku's eyes gleamed at the mental picture.

Sango slapped him to bring him out of his drooling stupor. "Listen up, hentai. We couldn't possibly catch all the looters in Tokyo and Kyoto. That's why we have four police groups just in Tokyo, and three more in Kyoto. Plus, you wouldn't be spending a week off, you'd just be put right back in duty with a more difficult case."

Miroku sighed sadly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." His eyes lit up. "You wouldn't be willing to pamper me, would you?"

Sango slapped her forehead.

"I don't think he heard a word you said, save for the part where he wouldn't be surrounded by women," Kagome said to the other girl.

"I know..." Sango sighed.

Shippou and Rin came up, rubbing their sleepy eyes. "We're tired, Kagome," Shippou said.

"Yeah. Can we go back to the station?" Rin asked.

Kagome gathered both children in her arms. "Of course we can. Sango, Miroku, I'll take Rin back to Sesshoumaru. You two go home and get some rest. We're going to need it for tonight."

Miroku grinned. "Sango..." he said as he slyly wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Wanna stay at my house and get some rest'?"

The monk was answered with a red hand print on his cheek.

"Just take me home, letch," Sango said, fuming.

.

.

.

After Kagome took a sleeping Rin back to the chief, she headed home herself. She helped Shippou into his pajamas and put him to bed, then followed the kit into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

Later that night, Kagome returned to the station. She weaved through the scampering people toward Sango and Miroku, who had already arrived.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked, cradling a still sleeping Shippou in her arms.

"Someone has been-" Miroku was cut off by Sesshoumaru walking up.

"Higurashi. Good to see you here. Inuyasha has striked again," he said, taking Shippou from her.

"Another burglary?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"No. A murder," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome stared at him in shock. "A murder?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I have everyone trying to find more information right now," he said, gesturing to the other people bustling about. "I'm sending you, Hamamoto, and Yukihara out to investigate further."

Kagome nodded, kissed Shippou on the forehead and headed out with Miroku and Sango.

.

.

.

Miroku pulled up to the subway opening with a screech.

Kagome and Sango simutaniously jumped out of the back seats and surveyed the area, guns fully loaded and ready.

"So... this is where he's hiding," Miroku stated as he got out of the car.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Kinda smelly, don't you think?"

"He probably planned it. Gives the scent dogs a harder time," Miroku replied.

"Let's split up. We'll have more of a chance if we cover more ground," Kagome suggested. "I'll go in first, then you two follow at varying times."

"Right," Sango said. "Be careful."

"This is probably really stupid to say, but take care of yourself," Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. "You too."

She decended the stairs and decended into darkness.

.

.

.

Kagome silently padded down the dark tunnel, her flashlight bobbing up and down, prodding into shadowed corners.

"Why did I have to take a job that's so... so... creepy?" she thought to herself, quietly humming Ten Little Indians' to herself.

She heard a soft bump that she definatly did not make. Switching off her light, she shrank into the shadows, backing up into something slightly softer than the wall she was expecting.

Inuyasha pulled her into a headlock. "Don't move or make a sound, or you're dead," he whispered into her ear.


	3. Captive Spy

**Disclaimer:** ::sigh:: Don't own nothin' but the plot.

**AN:** Uh... yeah.

::---::

**Busted  
Chapter Three  
Captive Spy** (another cheesy title... ::sigh::)

..

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "What are you doing?" she managed to squeak out.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed in her ear. "Let's go before the other two notice you're gone."

Kagome tried to struggle, but only succeeded at making Inuyasha's grip stronger.

"I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice," Inuyasha whispered.

"What--"

Kagome blacked out.

..

When Kagome woke up, she found herself in a plush bed. She frowned. "Wasn't I just captured by the killer?" she thought.

Inuyasha came up with a breakfast tray. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said as he set the tray down. He stuck his hand out. "Name's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome glared at him, but didn't shake his hand. "Feeling's mutual, I'm sure."

"Ooo... got yourself an attitude, didn't you?" Inuyasha smiled. You had better eat your breakfast, or you'll get weak."

Kagome eyed it warily. "Why, did you poison it?"

Inuyasha's smile faded. "Look. I'm trying to be nice to you here, giving you my own bed, bringing you breakfast, and making conversation with you, and all you've been doing is griping, complaining, and generally being a bitch."

"Well, if you're bothered so much by me, then I'll just leave," Kagome said, pushing the tray to the bottom of the bed and sitting up. Truth be told, she was almost sorry to leave the bed. It was soft and comfortable. As she looked around the room, she noticed the grandness of it. It was very large, had high ceilings, and was lavishly furnished. The room had several large windows, but they were dark.

She glanced back at Inuyasha. "What time is it?"

"Twelve noon, exactly," he replied.

"You mean twelve midnight," she corrected.

"No, twelve noon," Inuyasha said.

"Then why are the windows dark?" Kagome questioned, pointing to the black windows.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "For a cop, you're pretty stupid. Do you think I'd keep an estate like this out in the open? I've been accused of murder for kami's sake! We're underground."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How could you do such a thing?"

"What, make a house that can go underground?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"No!" Kagome said harshly. "Murder someone in cold blood! You mutilated that person so badly that nobody could identify it! We had to take DNA samples!"

Inuyasha's eyes locked onto Kagome's. "I did not kill that person. I don't know who did, but I did not. I would never kill someone."

"Yeah, right. All the evidence leads to you," Kagome scoffed. "How do you know my name anyway?" she frowned.

Inuyasha smirked. "Your badge."

Kagome stared at him in shock, then reached for her badge. Yep, it was gone, along with her gun, handcuffs, pepper spray, and everything else. Even the dagger in her boot was gone.

She looked at Inuyasha in rage. "Where's my stuff?"

Inuyasha continued to smile. "It's in a very safe place. But I couldn't let you keep it. I really don't feel like getting shot right now."

"You..." Kagome said, standing up.

"I wouldn't do anything too strenuous for a while if I were you," Inuyasha said. "I had to hit you pretty hard so that you would pass out."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, that's a compliment!" Inuyasha said.

"Right," Kagome replied.

"Anyway, I have business to tend to, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving," Inuyasha said. He gestured to the food on the bed. "Eat, it'll make you stronger." With that, Inuyasha turned his back and began to walk out of the room.

Kagome realized that she probably wouldn't be able to get away from Inuyasha by force, considering he was a demon. That's what Kouga was around for. So she decided to keep him close and get away when she could.

"Wait!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder. "I want to go with you. This place gives me the creeps. It's too big."

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "And being with a cold blooded killer doesn't?" he asked sarcastically.

Kagome frowned. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so by now. I think. And it's like they say, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' Anyway, if you try anything, I can protect myself pretty well. I am a cop, remember."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I remember. I'm a little crazy sometimes, but I'm not senile." He pulled a chair up to the bed. "Eat, and then we'll leave."

Kagome eyed the food warily. "I'm not hungry," she said. Then her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kagome huffed.

"Actually, it is," Inuyasha said. "The food's not poisoned. See?" He picked up a piece of scrambled egg with his fingers and ate it.

Kagome eyed him and then eyed the food, still not convinced.

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Believe me, it's not poisoned. Like you said before, if I wanted you dead, I would have done away with you a long time ago."

"True..." Kagome said. She poked around in the eggs with her fork and tentatively took a bite. 'Mmmm... these are good,' she thought. 'I could get used to this.'

"So... you're a dog demon?" Kagome said, making idle conversation.

"Hanyou," Inuyasha replied. "Human mother, demon father."

"Oh... so where are they?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kagome said, feeling a little sorry for him. Even if he was a killer, he was still human... well, half human. Her father had died when she was very young, and she didn't know what she'd do without her mother.

Inuyasha shrugged indifferently. "They both died when I was little. I've had to fend for myself for a long time. I don't really remember them. Now eat. We're going to be late."

Kagome nodded and ate the rest of the food on her plate.

Inuyasha nodded in approval. "You get dressed." He motioned toward the kimono on the end of the bed.

Kagome sat up. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "We're going out, not preparing for a street brawl."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, noticing for the first time that he was dressed up in baggy black slacks and a red silk button-down shirt with a black shirt underneath.

She sighed. "Fine..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Hurry up, or you'll make me late."

Kagome got up and looked pointedly at Inuyasha. "Well?"

"Well what?" he replied.

"Aren't you going to wait outside?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Why?"

Kagome gave a soft growl and frog-marched him out of the room. "Wait there." She slammed the door in his face.

Inuyasha blinked. "Women are strange..."

..

Kagome walked back to the bed and held up her kimono at arm's length.

It was a soft pink silk with white cherry blossoms across one sleeve and at the bottom. The obi was white, and there was a matching white hair ribbon and sandals.

"It's beautiful..." Kagome breathed.

After she put the kimono on, she tied her hair in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck and admired herself in front of the mirror.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked through the door.

Kagome opened the door. "Well, where are we going that I have to be all dressed up like this?"

"Out," Inuyasha stated simply. He looked Kagome up and down and nodded in approval. "You clean up nicely."

Kagome blushed and looked down, not noticing that Inuyasha had turned and started walking down the hall. When she finally realized it, she had to jog to catch up.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome cried in protest as she caught up to him. "What do you mean, out?"

"Out. As in outside," Inuyasha said.

"I figured that much..." Kagome growled.

"Very good!" Inuyasha said, sounding like he was praising a child for tying his own shoes.

Kagome glared.

Inuyasha ignored her.

..

"What do you mean, gone?" Sesshoumaru yelled to an already cringing Miroku.

Miroku shrank back. "Well, sir, uh..."

Sesshoumaru glared. "Sango?"

Sango stepped forward. "Yes?"

The dog demon chief sighed and sank back in his office chair, looking very weary. "What happened?"

Sango took a deep breath. "Well, we split up, and agreed to meet back. She never showed up. We looked all over and called for her, but we couldn't find her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We'll send the search team out ASAP."

::---::

**AN:** Well, I coughed out another chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but whatever. Even if you think it sucks, please review. It'll make me feel better about my poor efforts. Thanks!


	4. The Adviser

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**AN:** Wow... aren't you proud? I'm updating in less than a year! Go me!!! .

::---::

**Busted  
Chapter Four  
The Adviser**

..

Kagome blinked as she stepped out into the noonday sun. They had come through a dimly lit tunnel from the house to above ground, so it was a shock to her eyes to see the sun blaring down.

After her eyes had gotten used to the light, she looked at where the house should have been. She had to give Inuyasha credit; he knew what he was doing. All it looked like was an empty lot overgrown with weeds.

Kagome watched in interest as Inuyasha counted his steps as he was walking.

"Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five. Ahah!" Inuyasha said, and pulled out a set of keys. A push of a button, and the ground started to tremor and rise.

"What- what's going on?" Kagome asked. It wasn't everyday that she got to witness a man-made earthquake.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't expect me to walk fifteen miles into town, now, do you?"

As he said this, a little black sports car rose up out of the ground.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Nice..."

Inuyasha smirked. He opened the passenger side door and motioned inside. "Get in."

Kagome raised her eyebrows again, but for a different reason.

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Please."

Kagome smiled, and slid inside the car.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha got inside.

"Just to see an old friend," he replied as he revved up the engine. He looked over to Kagome. "You don't get carsick, do you?"

"No."

"Good." Inuyasha peeled away from the 'field' as he pushed the button for the ground to go back down.  
..

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and three of the best search and rescue dogs were looking in the subway where Kagome had disappeared the previous night.

"Houshi! Kouga! I think Jiro's found something!" Sango yelled.

Miroku and Kouga rushed over to where Sango and Jiro were.

Jiro was sniffing furiously at an object on the ground. Sango bent down and found Kagome's flashlight, still on.  
..

"Would you slow down, please?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha weaved in and out of cars on the main highway into the city. "Aren't you supposed to be acting inconspicuous?"

Inuyasha looked over to the surprisingly calm girl next to him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you didn't want me to be caught," Inuyasha said.

"Eyes on the road!" Kagome yelled, as they almost sideswiped an SUV.

Inuyasha laughed as he swerved in and out of traffic.

"It's not funny..." Kagome grumbled. "And I do want you handcuffed and behind bars. I just don't want to be dead when it happens."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I promise, I'm a very good driver. Trust me."

Kagome sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Are we almost there?"

Inuyasha nodded.

As they entered the city, Inuyasha took a sharp turn in front of three rows of traffic.

"Would you be a little more careful, please?" Kagome screamed as horns blared.

"Calm down, princess," Inuyasha said as he sped down the back roads of Tokyo.  
..

Sango and Miroku stood in front of Sesshoumaru, who was looking at the 'evidence.' Kouga had gone to take the dogs home to their respective officers.

The demon chief set the bag with the flashlight down on his desk, and began looking at the pictures.

"It looks as though there was no struggle whatsoever. Higurashi wouldn't have willingly gone with the killer, would she?"

"I don't know, sir," Sango said. "I wouldn't think so, but-"

Suddenly, Kouga burst into the room. "Hey, guys... look at this," he said, giving an envelope and piece of paper to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru scanned the paper with slitted eyes. "It seems we know who our culprit is," he said, giving the letter to Sango.

Sango quickly read the note.

_Tokyo Police Department:  
I have Higurashi. Please don't do anything brash. I will not  
hurt her. I am currently getting evidence to prove I did not  
murder that person. I will give Higurashi back safely as soon  
as I have that information.  
The Demon Gyp  
_  
"The Demon Gyp...? Is that what he's calling himself? What a dorky name..." Miroku said absentmindedly.

Sango whacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Miroku protested, rubbing his abused head.

"We're currently worried about Kagome, not what the culprit is calling himself," Sango said as she handed the letter to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru scanned the note over quietly. "Yukihara. Take the flashlight, pictures and letter down to forensics. Hamamoto, you go get Shippou from Sassa. She's offered to take care of him, but I think it would be better if he stayed with me."

Sango and Miroku nodded and left.  
..

Inuyasha sped into a remote parking lot and slammed on the brakes as he entered the parking space.

"Could you be a little more careful please? You practically scared two little old ladies into their grave!" Kagome said.

"Eh... they were going to die soon anyway..." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"That's an awful thing to say!" Kagome protested.

"Maybe, but it's true," Inuyasha said as he got out of the car. He jogged over to Kagome's side and opened her door.

"Uh... thanks?"

"Don't think I'm getting too soft. I just don't want you running away," Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

Kagome looked at him flatly.

Inuyasha just kept smirking and led Kagome by the elbow into an alley.

Kagome looked around and shuddered. The alley way was dark, dank, and sour smelling. She eyed the half demon warily, as though he might just chop her up into little tiny pieces and feed her to the alley cats for kicks.****

Inuyasha walked up to a rusty door and knocked. An old looking man cracked the door open and peered out.

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you for awhile! How've ya been? Are you married yet? Have any kids?" The old man opened the door all the way to invite the hanyou inside.

Kagome was amazed at the space. It was very voluptuous, much like Inuyasha's underground mansion, except instead of rich antiques it had a very contemporary feel. Either this man was crazy for having so much money and living in the bad part of town, or he was some kind of drug dealer trying to hide himself. If it was the latter, he'd done good. Very good.

"Toutousai, I just saw you two weeks ago," Inuyasha sighed. "I'm still not married, and I don't have any kids that I know of. Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Course I have! Love the stuff! Hey, who's this pretty lady? She your wife?" Toutousai said, gesturing to Kagome.

Kagome gagged.

Inuyasha lurched.

"No." they said in unison.

"Excellent! So, when's the wedding? Am I invited?" Toutousai cried.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's next month. And yes, you're invited. I'll call you later to tell you what time and where so you won't forget. Ok?"

"Fantastic!" Toutousai beamed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in horror.

"Don't worry, he'll forget about the whole thing in less than five minutes," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, still smiling at Toutousai.

Kagome blinked.

"So, what're you here for?" Toutousai asked. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said. "I'm here for some advice."

"Of course. Come into the sitting room," Toutousai said. "Myouga!!! Some tea please!"

The party of three trooped into the sitting room.

After they had gotten settled, a small, squat demon entered the room with a tea tray. "Here you are," he said as he set the tray on the coffee table. "Master Inuyasha! So nice to see you again."

Inuyasha nodded in greeting to Myouga. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, good... my, my. Who is this shapely young lady?"

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "She's a cop."

Myouga gasped.

Toutousai stared at the half-demon in disbelief. "You brought a copper _here_?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "That's kinda what I'm here for..."

::---::

**AN:** Heh heh... I'll try to update soon... don't kill meee…


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Yep. I've done it. I've stolen Inuyasha and co. :Looks at Takahashi's angry blood sucking lawyers: I mean... I don't own anything... :shifty eyes:runs:

**AN:** Ok... this is for you faithful readers who've stayed with me. Just because I love you, I'll give you a brief summary of what the hell's happened in the last four chapters so you don't get to this chapter and go, 'Aw, shit. My dumb computer that is slower than my great-great-grandmother has finally loaded this (lousy) chapter, and I've totally forgotten what has happened in the last four chapters.' This is for you, guys. This is for you.  
Basically, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are cops looking for this supposed murderer (Inuyasha). Kagome gets kidnapped by Inuyasha and is taken to his underground lair (which is very plush and not at all dark and dank like most of you would suspect underground lairs to be). Inuyasha tells Kagome that he has, in fact, not killed anyone, but is just a harmless bunny-kitten-puppy-(insert all that is cute and innocent) bankrobber/jewelry thief. Inuyasha can't decide what to do to keep his (rather nice :D) butt out of jail, so he goes to see his old pal Toutousai. Meanwhile, he's sent a rather cheesy note to Kagome's chief (Sesshoumaru) telling everyone that Kagome is peachy keen.  
And there you have it. Poo to you who didn't read my nice little summary and went all the way back and spent a whole lot of time reading the actual story. Wait a minute... why am I writing this rotten story when four bloody chapters can be summarized in just over 100 words:sigh: Oh well...  
Those of you who actually remember what happened without reading all of that, you get a cookie. Actually, you don't get a cookie, but you get another chapter. Yay for you.

:---:

**Busted  
Chapter Five  
The Plan**

.  
.  
.  
.

"Let me get this straight... you stole some pastries, but got accused of murder. So, you kidnapped a cop. Now you don't know what to do, because you didn't kill the guy, but you don't know who did. And you want me to cover your butt," Toutousai said.

"Not cover my butt. Help my butt get into a situation so that it can help itself," Inuyasha replied.

"You could always go and live in the sewers. After awhile, the police will forget about you, and you can come back up. And even if the police are still looking for you, breathing in all that waste will be sure to change your chemical makeup. Nobody will be able to recognize you!" Toutousai offered.

Kagome snickered. _'A mutated Inuyasha... complete with gills and a lobster head...'_ she thought.

Inuyasha didn't look amused.

Toutousai sighed and shook his head. He sat down in a chair, took out a pipe, lit it, and blew four smoke rings into the air, then sighed again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What is it, old man?"

"I have a plan," Toutousai said.

Several moments and smoke rings went by before Inuyasha got impatient. "Well? Are you going to tell us what this brilliant plan of yours is?"

"Alright, alright. You young people and your tempers. You need to learn to slow down."

"Yeah? Well, you old people need to learn to say what you're going to say, or else you might die before you get around to it!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Hey!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, sit down, shut up, and calm down. Toutousai, tell Inuyasha what your plan is before he has an aneurysm!"

Both Inuyasha and Toutousai sat back and sulked.

"Ok. You and Kagome go to my house in Yokohama. I have an excellent hacking system there. Cut into the Tokyo police database and see if there's any new info on the murderer. If you find the guy right away, great. If you don't, you can hide out there until you do," Toutousai said.

"Wait a minute!" Kagome protested. "I have a life here! People are worried about me!"

"Well, Princess, that's too bad. Because once you go back to your little friends, you'll blab. And then I'll get caught. And I'll never find out who framed me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome latched onto the front of Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha maintained a cool look, but his eyes betrayed that he was worried. "Listen to me," she hissed. "I want to find out who did this just as much as you do. But, I have people worried about me. I can't just leave them. Can't you do this on your own?"

The hanyou sighed and removed Kagome's slender hands from his shirt. "Hands off the merchandise, babe," he said, but his usual gruffness was clearly missing. "I'm sorry. I really am. But, I can't let you go back right now. I sent your little friends a note telling them that you were fine. Just come to Yokohama with me for two weeks. That's all I'm asking. Then I'll let you go back. I promise."

Kagome looked at him with slanted eyes. "How do I know you'll actually let me go?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I never break a promise."

Kagome sighed and slumped back.

Meanwhile, while all of this was going back and forth, Toutousai and Myouga were intently watching. And grinning. "They're getting married next month, ya know..." Toutousai whispered to Myouga. "I'm Inuyasha's best man! But... it looks like they should just shoot it and get married now. I mean, they can hardly keep their hands off each other!"

Inuyasha shot Toutousai and Myouga a menacing glare. "What the hell are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing..." they said as they averted their attention.

"I'll go make some more tea," Myouga said, taking the tea tray and toddling toward the kitchen.

"So..." Toutousai said. "You two going, or what?"

"Yes."

"No."

Toutousai raised an eyebrow. "Well, which one is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'll go, but first I want to drop by the station. And before you protest, Inuyasha, hear me out. I'll go down at around 1:30 in the morning, when there aren't too many people. I just want to see if they have any new information. If they do, we might have to take some extra precautions."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome warily. Kagome met his stare with a fiery glare of her own.

Toutousai puffed a few more smoke rings before setting his pipe down. "I think Kagome has a good idea, Inuyasha. After all, you really do need to see what kind of dirt they have on you before you go gallivanting about the country. And Kagome does know the system better than you do, so it would be best if she went."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha made a face. "Fine. You can go. But I'm going with you. I'll be waiting two blocks down from the station. And if you aren't back by 2:30, I'm storming the place to find you."

"But-"

"But nothing. An hour should be plenty of time to get whatever you need," Inuyasha said.

Kagome pouted for a moment, then decided that it was best to give up rather than argue for ages. "Fine."

"Fine."

Toutousai rolled his eyes and picked up his pipe once more. "Those two are going to need some serious marriage counseling," he thought to himself.

.  
.  
.  
.

After another hour at Toutousai's finishing tea, getting directions to his house, getting keys, and all of that good stuff, Inuyasha and Kagome were back on the road.

Once again, Kagome was berating Inuyasha for driving too fast. "Why do men feel the need to go at least fifteen miles over the speed limit? The limits are there for a reason, you know."

"For gods' sake, Princess!" Inuyasha exclaimed, clearly irked by the insistent nagging. "The speed limits are purposely low so that testosterone-filled asses like myself can go fast and feel good without the risk of going too fast."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief before giving up and slouching back in her seat. "Just don't hit any little old ladies, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome checked her watch as Inuyasha dropped her off a block from the station. 1:23 am. She shook her head. "I should be asleep right now..."

She crept stealthily as she made her way to the station. She was pretty confident that no one would see her; she was an expert at melting into the shadows. Plus, she was wearing all black, from her hat to her shoes. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that Sesshoumaru would have officers staked out waiting for her.

Once she got to the wall surrounding the courtyard, she looked around to make sure no one was watching before pulling her grappling hook from her belt. She silently circled the rope, threw the hook, and scaled the wall. What she saw on the other side nearly gave her a heart attack.

"S-Sango!"

Sango looked up from her seat on the bench. "Kagome? Kagome! What are you doing here? Are you alright? What happened?"

Kagome gave her friend a wan smile before jumping off the wall. "I'm fine, really."

Sango put her cappuccino down and reached for her walkie-talkie.

"No- don't. Please don't tell anyone that you've seen me. Please. I'll explain, but please don't call for anyone," Kagome pleaded.

Sango gave Kagome a confused look. She put the walkie-talkie back on her belt. "Are you alright, Kagome?

"Yeah, fine," Kagome said. She took a deep breath. "I suppose you want an explanation."

"That would be nice..." Sango said slowly.

"Ok. Basically, the guy we were looking for, his name's Inuyasha. He's a hanyou. He was hiding in the subway we looked in. I just happened to run into him- literally- and he knocked me out and took me to his underground mansion. Which, by the way, is really nice," Kagome said.

Sango raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha told me that he has stolen a precious gem or two in his lifetime, but that he never killed anybody. And Sango, for some reason, I believe him."

The girl beside her changed her expression from a raised eyebrow to a grin that was a mixture of amusement and pain.

"Anyway, we went to this friend of his, who is really old and senile, and he told Inuyasha to go hide out somewhere where he can figure out who framed him," Kagome paused. "And he wants me to go with him."

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome cut her off.

"I want to go with him."

Sango sighed, closed her eyes, and massaged her temples. "Kagome, listen. It sounds to me like you're falling for this guy." She put up a hand to stop Kagome's protests. "But he's a criminal. If he really was framed, a lawyer and a judge can sort it out. That's not your job. You need to think about your job."

"I don't care what my job is! I just-" she put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "I just... I want to help him find the evidence. If I don't, you know what will happen to him, Sango. He's a hanyou. The judge will be unfair to him, and he'll go to prison for life or be charged with the death sentence."

Sango looked up at the starless sky. "Kagome, you're my co-worker and friend. But first and foremost, you're my friend and I trust you. I'll let you go. I promise not to tell anyone that I saw you."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means a lot to me, Sango." Kagome knew very well that her friend was putting her career and reputation on the line for her. "Now, then. Business."

.  
.  
.  
.

Forty-five minutes later, Kagome was climbing back over the courtyard wall. "Thanks for everything, Sango!"

Sango waved. "Yeah. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will, don't worry," Kagome said as she jumped back over the wall.

When she got to the car, she found Inuyasha fast asleep, mouth open and drooling. She knocked on the window of the car door, as Inuyasha had locked the doors. "Wake up, sleepy head..." she muttered.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly and looked around. "Wha- oh." He unlocked the doors and Kagome got in.

"You're drooling," Kagome stated, pointing to the string of slobber.

Inuyasha quickly wiped it away with his shirt sleeve. "Am not..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are too. Let's get back to the house and go over this stuff and then get some sleep. I'm tired."

Inuyasha nodded and revved up the car. "I wonder if any little old ladies are out at this time of night...?"

:---:

**AN:** Ok, ok, sucky ending. I know. But, the chapter is extra long to make up for the wait...:looks around nervously: eheh...


End file.
